Courage
by Vionami
Summary: In the auction arc of Tokyo Ghoul:re Saiko accidentally helps an enemy ghoul. She is then framed to be helping the ghoul and is a "traitor" to the CCG. Haise cannot stand by as he sees his subordinate get killed by the investigators. They escape together and enter into the ghoul world. Where they meet a certain someone who can help them out.
1. Chapter 1

Saiko had tears streaming down her face. " _Don't do it mamman…!"_ She shrieked to the black and white haired figure. His black dress shirt and black and white striped pants drenched in blood. He stood there, standing slightly deranged, murmuring about letting a white haired person in. Her mind instantly went to that crazy state Haise was in while fighting the Serpent. She didn't want that version of mamman.

The crazy psychotic white haired ghoul heard her scream. Grinning wildly at her. "Hello dolly!~" Saiko screeched back in terror ready to run as he plodded forward to her. She felt useless not even able to summon her kagune as she was paralyzed in fear. All she could do was tremble holding her hammer quinque. His legs began to pounce at her until a kagune intervened into his way. A giant arm of rc cells blocking Saiko with Haise on top with a fire in his eye. It was that crazy blood thirsty fire, but a fire to protect her, the one she looked up to.

"Your not hurting my family." Mamman said strikingly.

"Watch me." The white ghoul said snarkily.

They started brawling out, kagune to kagune. It was obvious that the crazy ghoul was playing before, but know it seemed Haise was keeping up now. Saiko gripped hard at her hammer. All she could do was watch as her mentor was fighting her battles. She tried using all her will to summon her kagune until a voice rang into her head.

"Rank 3 Yodobashi! See me in the back of the theater?" A fairly young girl was stand there. Pink hair with bangs framing her face. Long strands of hair curved around her head, with the back short. "While Rank 1 Sasaki is distracting the manic ghoul, target the masked ghoul watching the fight." _The ghoul that protected Haise from that manic? Attack her? Why, what did she do?_ Seiko's instincts told her not to, but what would happen is she didn't. "Are you going Yodobashi? Whatever, I'll go!" The pink haired girl began sneaking down to surprise attack the masked ghoul. Saiko didn't know what came over her, but it just happened.

"Watch out!" The masked girl looked around to see the pink haired girl holding her quinque. She retracted her kagune back to defend herself, but instead of them battling, something even more unexpected happened. The pink haired girl started running toward Saiko in lightning fast speed. The long blade slithered in Saiko's gut, blood pouring out in dangerous levels. She felt so very numb, and warm, until the pain started kicking in. She found herself screaming as hard as her mentor was screaming in the speakers, maybe even louder.

The pink haired girl whispered in her ear. "If you help a ghoul out, your as good as dead." She retracted her blade as Saiko crumbled into a ball. Sasaki immediately ran to his subordinate- friend- child… Leaving the other ghoul mad in furry.

"Stop! Rank 1 Sasaki. If you step any closer to help this traitor of the CCG, I'll have to exterminate you, too." She eyes were ice cold looking weird on her childish face and pink hair. So many surprises came to Saiko this day as Sasaki immediately used his kagune to slash the girl down into the seats. Mamman rushed to her side, carrying her piggyback style.

"We need to get you help." He said calmly to her, trying not to make her worry. Saiko tried to make words but from the pain and sudden events she couldn't make words.

"Don't forget about me!" The white haired manic said, eyeing their little family reunion. "I'll cover you!" said the masked girl. A smile creeped on her face. She was kind of happy she warned that ghoul. Mamman's hands wrapped around her making her feel secure from the pain. The pink haired girl rose from the rumble. She thought Haise had killed her, but she rose again making her look like a reanimated zombie from a video game she once played.

"Traitors in the Auction Hall, Sasaki Rank 1, and Yodobashi Rank 3." The pink girled sayed in her radio. That's when it hit Saiko, they were now enemies from the CCG. How were they going to live? Was this the end?

"Yonebayashi, what happened? First class Hairu said you helped a ghoul.-" Haise picked off the radio transmitter, crushing it under his foot.

"Let's go home, Saiko." Haise said sweetly, almost distracting her from the pain in her gut.

"I knew we couldn't trust a ghoul as an investigator." scowled Hairu, "What did Arima see in you? It doesn't matter… DIE!" Even with her bloodied state, she was as fast as ever. Haise barely dodged her relentless attacks with Saiko in his hands. She noticed tears were coming out of her mentors eyes.

"Hey Saiko, she's just stalling us. She's waiting for the other investigators to come. We need to get out of here quick. I know you read over the blueprints of this place. Know a place to escape?" Her head felt dizzy, but she tried hard to remember the layout.

Her eyes lit up, "From what I heard from the intercoms, most are fighting at the front, so we could hop a wall at the back... It shouldn't be that heavily guarded and if were sneaky enough we could get out without any conflict, but… What will we do then?" Her voice crumbled as globs of tears streamed down her face. It was all her fault that they were in this mess. Why does she always mess thing up? All Saiko wanted was a happy life…

"I have a plan, don't worry." said Haise. "Hold on tight." Sasaki picked up his quinque. "Remember what I said? That your kagune is your imagination."

Haise hit Hairu back, making her flinch. She handed Saiko her hammer. His kagune expanded, she felt herself rise. Then they were airborne, Haise using some of his kagune to break the roof. Haise used his kagune as a spring. They glided over the roof, bouncing over the wall. Mamman then used his kagune as a cushion down to the Tokyo walkway. He retracted his kagune back hiding toward the shadows.

"Don't worry, we'll get you to safety." Haise ensured… "Saiko? SAIKO… SAIKO, SAIKO!" The voice slowly faded as she hung onto her mamman. His warmth somehow creeped a smile on her unconscious body.


	2. Chapter 2

SSaiko's eyes widened in awake as she tasted human blood in her mouth. Her senses slowly numbed as the smell of Hamburg steak made it's way down her nasal passages. Mamman's cooking! She wallowed out of bed surprised that the hole in her stomach was gone. Though her limbs were a little shaky, it was like that night never happened. She opened the door to be greeted by Haise chopping up green onion. Her eyes gazed at the tables and seats, Saiko was in Re, the coffee place mamman like so much.

"Mamman," Saiko said sleepily, "What happened? And why are we in a coffee shop?"

Haise gave Saiko a sweet smile. "Come sit down. We can discuss it over dinner." She plopped down onto a stool watching as mamman added the green onions to the pan.

"What are you going to eat… Since you're a ghoul and all you can't eat regular food." She said as Haise handed her the finished food.

"Well… Since we're outlaws to the CCG, I won't be able to eat the special food they give to me, nor do I have any human flesh."

Then why did I taste human blood when I woke up?

"Then you'll die, won't you?" Her eyes were getting watery as she imagined her mentor starving to death because of her.

Before Haise could answer, the door opened. There a women with short lilac hair and a man with white hair stepping into the cafe. The shop owners! Did they know they were using their cafe as a hideout? Were they going to be turned in?

"Hi Kirishima, Renji thanks for letting me use your kitchen. I was just catching up with Saiko. Saiko meet Touka and Yomo, their letting us stay here until we get back on our feet." Haise said.

"Oh… Th-thank you for letting us stay here… I really-ly appreciate it." She quickly stood up, bowing. "I'm Saiko Yonebayashi."

"No problem Ka- Haise, Saiko. Were happy to house you." Touka said.

Haise's hand was on his chin. "Well once we get enough money to rent a new apartment we'll be out of here. Turns out the CCG doesn't really pay well."

Kirishima chuckled, "You have to go into life threatening situations to fight ghouls, but they don't even pay you enough for a decent place to live. Weird, huh."

"Yeah." said Renji, the first word she's ever heard from his mouth.

"Well, we'll be heading out to buy some stuff, but first. Saiko come with me." Haise said, signaling Saiko to follow. They ventured back to the room where Saiko first woke up. Mamman pulled out a pair of scissors.

"Were going to meet with Mutsuki in about thirty minutes. If we're going out in public, were going to need disguises. While you were out I bought some outfits, but first things first! The hair needs to go."

Saiko was appalled. "No! It took me two years to grow my hair to this length!" Saiko said, holding her blue hair for dear life.

* * *

There Saiko sat on wet, spiky grass. Haise sat next to her reading a book. She played with her short, blue hair that only reached down to her shoulders now. Haise insisted that to blend in she should keep her hair down. She wore purple framed glasses with a turtleneck sweater and a skirt. Not only did she look like a geek, but she felt like one, too. Sasaki was wearing his black glasses and a hat covering his black and white hair. He wore simple black pants paired with a plaid shirt over a t-shirt. Her nose twitched smelling Mutsuki. She waved a hand to him. Mutsuki was wearing a plaid sweater making him look like a nerd. He ran over plopping himself next to us.

"This is for Saiko." Pulling out her limited edition Zelda covered 3DS. Saiko quickly snatached it out of his heads, hugging it.

"Thank you so much Mutsuki!" Hugging him tight. She instantly opened her device playing Kingdom Hearts, half listening to Haise and Mutsuki's conversation.

"Give this to Arima or Akira." Mamman handing Mutsuki a letter. "They'll understand. Contact me if they reply back."

"Alright Sasaki, I'm sure they'll understand that Saiko didn't mean to warn that ghoul." Mutsuki rose up, "Hang in there, ok sensei?" Haise nodded.

"Oh… I almost forgot, this is for you." It was a leather eyepatch. "Just say you got it at the leather shop. I hope it'll look more fashionable than your cotton one."

"Thank you." Mutsuki blushed, quickly leaving so Haise wouldn't see it. He disappeared into the crowd of people.

Haise asked. "Well… What do you want to do now?" Saiko looked up from her 3DS.

"What do you mean?"

"Well we could get something to eat, go to the zoo, or we could just go back to plain old Re." Saiko shut down her 3DS. A prevalent smile on her face.

"I've never been to a maid cafe! Maybe a manga store, or a comic shop. How about a videogame place, so I can get more games for my 3DS!" Haise laughed as Saiko kept going on and on.

"We can do all of that."

"REALLY mamman?" Haise nodded. "You're the best!" Hugging Haise tight.

Why did Haise seem more like her mother than her own mom was to her?

* * *

"So, Touka… How long have you owned this place?" Haise asked.

"About a year or two. After high school I just wanted to open a coffee shop. If I remember, you cried while drinking one of my cups."

Haise blushed. "Well I just- Hey Saiko." Sasaki nervously walking toward her. "Have you heard anything from Mutsuki?" He whispered to her.

"You like Touka, don't you?" Now Haise's face was now completely red.

"I asked, have you heard anything from Mutsuki?"

Saiko shook her head. "Nothing… but, I think we have bigger problems." Saiko directing her eyes to Touka, she was wiping down a counter. "You should get her something! In one of my dating simulators, I gave one of my waifu's a homemade cake and earned fifty love points!"

"I'm not sure that's how the real world works, but I could totally get her something..."

"Or you could ask her out." Saiko winking.

"I think I'll start out with a gift." Haise pulling Saiko's cheeks.

* * *

"Hey Touka…" Haise looked in his hand at a cute bracelet he got with Saiko. It was one where you could add different kinds of charms onto it. He breathed in, gathering all his courage up.

"What is it Haise?" She swiped her stray hair behind her ear, looking at him curiously. She lavendar eyes looking intently at him, a sweet smile appeared on her oval shaped face. He returned the smile hoping he didn't look as nervous as he felt.

"I… was shopping around with Saiko and I saw this bracelet and immediately thought of you." He held the bracelet out in his hand. "The coffee charm is for your cafe, and the rabbit one is there because I thought it was cute, and the-"

She reached for the bracelet, strapping it on her wrist. "Thank you. I'll make sure to wear it." Haise didn't understand why, but Touka looked a little sad. Was there something he did wrong?

"What are you going to do now?" Touka asked, still suspecting the bracelet.

"What do you mean?" Haise said still happy from Touka accepting his gift.

"Well you couldn't honestly make me believe that you're low on funds and can't afford a place to rent. The CCG is after you, aren't they. You can't hide forever." Her eyes glowing purple.

"I guess I couldn't hide our situation from you… Though I'm surprised you caught on so quick. I must be a bad liar." Haise awkwardly said, concerned for Touka when her expression grew even more melancholy. "Our plan is to go back to the CCG and turn ourselves in for a fair trial. If things go well, they'll dismiss our actions and we'll go back to being ghoul investigators."

"What if you're found guilty?"

"Let's just hope that won't happen. I'm sorry Touka, I should have told you."

Touka shook her head. "Now that I know your true intentions, here." She handed him a letter. He quickly opened it, skimming through the wording.

Haise's eyes widened. "It says we have to turn ourselves in by today or else were permanently enemies to the CCG. I guess this is goodbye..." He looked up to her, sorrow in his face. He wiped it off, "Thank you for everything."

Touka's face softened, giving him a sweet smile. Her angelic face gleaming toward his. The beat of Sasaki's heart pulsed through his ears. Before Haise knew what he was doing, he kissed the lavender haired women. Her lips were soft against his. Before regretting his decision he shyly ran off to get Saiko. Touka's cheeks were bright red. Haise slowly drifted away from her. Touka stood there, still waiting for him to come back to their place. Re.


	3. Chapter 3

"Haise Sasaki and Saiko Yonebayashi, you are on trial for helping a ghoul and hurting a ghoul investigator. Reports from the staff say that you both turned yourselves in. I commend you acts of honesty, but this will not help your final verdict!" Washuu read through the papers. "Reports from investigator Hairu say that Sasaki used his kagune to slash a mark in Hairu's shoulder. If this is true, say a yes or no Haise." Yoshitoki Washuu asked.

"I did hurt Hairu but-" Haise stuttered

"No other addition information then a yes or no, unless you want to be executed this moment."

"Yes sir."

"Good, now…" His face directed toward Saiko. "Did you, Yonebayashi, signal an enemy ghoul of Hairu's sneak attack?"

"Yes-s." mumbled Saiko.

Akira Mado abruptly spoke. "Hold on Washuu, from Haise's letter it said Hairu attacked Saiko when she did nothing hostile to the investigator. In regard it does nothing for Yonebayashi case in helping a ghoul but Hairu shouldn't be in the clear. Haise only tried protecting his subordinate from getting killed then turned himself in after the incident."

"He's a ghoul being a ghoul investigator, it was only a matter of time before he tried killing us all. I did what I had to do to slate the ghoul lovers from the investigators. I think you're being biased to your former subordinate, Akira Mado." Hairu rebutted, her face in a snarl.

"I think Mado has a point," Everybody was surprised to see Arima hop into the trial. He sat there blank face to the other investigators.

The trial went as preceded. Questions of the scene and witnesses were called up. Though the trail seemed to be looking up for the two suspects. After a long stressful session of suspicion and accusations, Washuu seemed to make a final decision.

"From all the intel I have collected in this short amount of time, I feel I have effectively assessed the fate of Haise Sasaki and Saiko Yonebayashi. I call this trial's verdict of Haise and Saiko as not guilty! Of course they'll still be punished for their lack of loyalties to the CCG. For Saiko Yonebayashi, her salary will be cut in half along with detention to ghoul information and informative classes to cleanse her ideals on ghouls. As for Haise Sasaki, he will gain no promotion from the auction extermination. Hairu will also be delayed of any missions until she's completely healed. Case ended!" Yoshitoki Washuu shouted.

He heard all his friends clapping and congratulating him for the outcome of the case. The only person who looked bitter was Hairu. Urie's normal expression also didn't seem that demeaning.

* * *

"Welcome back Haise, I'm glad your back." Mado said. Her smile bright on her face.

Haise holded his arms out, "Can I get a hug?"

"I think we should get back to our reports. We had a big delay with you gone, so you're going to have to make up for a month of due paperwork." Sasaki's shoulders slumped. He then looked up at Akira brightly.

"I'm just glad I'm back with the quinxes, you, and Arima… My family!" Mado's eyes suddenly widened.

"Are you ok Akira? Need me to make you some of my sassioursly good curry?" Akira pulled Haise back, shoving him on the ground.

"I knew something didn't feel right." Mado said under her breath.

The light-heart mood turned to terror as Sasaki turned his head behind him. There were multiple ghouls in masks and cloaks now standing before a crumbled wall. Haise's mind raced back to countless pictures of ghouls he memorized from the reports. This was Aogiri's, with their strongest: Noro, Tatara, and Eto; all SS~ rated ghouls. Behind them, a bunch of Aogiri lackeys displaying their own unique kagunes.

Eto, the little bandaged girl that the CCG barely had any intel on her. Haise could still hear her loud and clear, "He he he… Mission objective, capture K-eater and capture all the quinxes." _Capture the quinxes, K-eater?_ Haise spun around to his subordinates still standing there gaping at the sight. The situation was dire, we'd never expect the ghouls to attack us at our home base. The sight of all the investigators empty handed from any quinques made Haise's heart burn. They must have lifted them at the main building. Sasaki pulled his body up, sickly worried for his squad.

"It's AOGIRI TREE! SAIKO, MUTSUKI, SHIRAZU, URIE; RUN!."

Shirazu's legs were the first to start moving inward toward the facility. He grabbed Saiko and Mutsuki telling Urie to hurry up. Though it didn't seem like Urie seemed inclined to move.

"Akira, go ahead. I can probably stall until Arima gets hold of a quinque." Mado then touched Haise's shoulder.

"Don't you remember what I always tell you, Sasaki? Always come prepared." Mado then set down her briefcase to reveal her quinque, Fueguchi 1. "We do this together, Haise."

On the corner of his eye he saw his squad running. The red masked ghoul approached them, his kagune like a giant snake. Urie conjured up his kagune, barely holding off Tatara. "Akira, help the quinxes escape. I can handle the others." Mado nodded.

"Be careful Rank 1 Sasaki. I look forward to eating your homemade curry after this." Akira ran off with her quinque.

Noro stood there like a statue, looking like he was waiting for a que. Haise decided to ignore him. He read the reports about him, how he had inhuman regenerative powers and a powerful kagune. If he decided to stay static, it would benefit Haise. He stood before Eto, waiting for her first move. All she really did was laugh maniacally. Before Haise knew it, she was in front of him. She held something toward his face.

"Look." Her voice rang of her childish demeanor. In her cloth wrapped hands was a rib bone, freshly covered in blood. "It's yours." She giggled again. Sasaki looked down to see his chest possessing a hole. The pain sharply hit him as the realization hit. His body was already regenerating his bone and muscle. He conjured his kagune, as two long masses of rc cells sprang out of his back.

"Only two?" Eto asked as she skipped back toward Noro. "The CCG must not be feeding you enough! Kaneki would at least have four tentacles."

She then tapped Noro's shoulder activating Noro's long devouring kagune. It immediately went toward Sasaki, trying to devour him. It's mouth like kagune like no other ghouls, pouncing and striking toward Haise. It was like a fierce competition of ballet as Haise barely dodged Noro's attack. He tried slicing through Noro's kagune until the mouth like kagune grabbed ahold of Haise's. It then repeatedly smashed Sasaki into the ground leaving the tile floor with a big stain of blood. Eto tapped Noro's shoulder again, making his kagune retract back leaving a bloody Haise.

Eto giddly laughed over Haise. "I'm quite disappointed, dear. Arima would have dodged that and destroyed the kagune, but you did none. How can you call yourself a subordinate of the CCG's Reaper?"

Haise's brain scattered around the loss of blood and his brutal defeat. Then _he_ showed up again. The person who inhabited his body for twenty years, the true owner. " _You're weak Haise. You need me!"_ His black nails scratching against his arms, desperately wanting what was rightfully his. " _The quinxes will be captured by Aogiri and your little family will be torn apart. Amit it. Your nothing but a dream. Wake up and face reality, HA-"_

"GET AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS!" Was that Saiko?

Haise tilted his face toward the shrieking. Saiko was laying her arms in front of Mutsuki, Shirazu, Urie, and Mado. Blood was streaming over Urie's face, while Mutsuki was frantically trying to clean the blood. Akira was on the floor, her quinque flung across the floor. For the first time Haise has ever seen, Saiko's kagune was coming out from her back. The biggests kagune he's ever seen as the rc cells kept on expanding and expanding. As it stopped, it made a wall, shielding off Tatara.

"How-?" Tatara asked, his eyes almost popping out of his head.

Saiko smiled. "Simple. Your kagune is your imagination. Something I learned from an exceptional teacher." With a power scream, she pinned Tatara down with her kagune. Though she seemed fierce, he knew how exhausted she was from her kagune.

"I want it." Eto first said quietly. "Noro, I want that! Kill the others, were grabbing that girl."

Haise balled his fists. No way were they going to hurt his family, much less kill them. Sasaki breathed in, deciding to take his own advice. If your kagune is like your imagination, imagine your kagune is a… SWORD! Your swings like a leaf flowing down a steady stream. It flutters and floats down never faltering in movement. Somehow his body moved up to his mind's words. He felt his two tentacles twist and turn into a defiant sword. His eyes opened to Saiko now trying to block Tatara and Eto's attacks. She was panting wildly as she tried holding their attentions away from everybody else.

Sasaki deftly striked toward Eto, leaving no time for her to dodge. His kagune coming in contact with flesh, but not the Eto. It was Tatara's body punctured with Haise's kagune.

"Now you're showing me your true colors, Sasaki." smirked Eto… Until her smile grew bitter as Tatara's decapitated head rolled next to Eto's foot.

"Don't underestimate us ghoul investigators." Akira standing there with her quinque covered in blood. Tatara's headless body on the floor with the big gaping hole left in his abdomen. Then a couple of knives plunged into the little girl's arms. "Am I late?" asked Juuzou.

"NORO!" Eto screamed. Noro started shaking violently as the world around Haise turned pitch black. Blackness covered the surrounding, dulling every sense in Haise. Only when the black sheath of darkness touched Sasaki is when he realized this was Noro's kagune expanding and engulfing everyone.

Somewhere in the mess, Haise heard Eto's voice, "I guess you are worthy of being Arima's subordinate. For killing Tatara, I'll reward you by not killing all your friends. Of course you'll have to do something for me in return." From the swarming blackness, her voice shrank back only to be replaced by something more horrifying. His conscience drifted away as he heard the terrified shrieks of his subordinate Saiko and mentor, Akira all around him. _Were they ok?_


End file.
